They Aren't The Best Words
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Sometimes words that don't seem the best, are those that fit the best. Ron's goodbye, and Hello.


Disclaimer: It is now 12:37 i am so tired and this thought came to me. It won't let me sleep so I will write it POst it ship it and eat it! :) By the way...I made up the Winsor!Please enjoy....oh yeah...There is a matter we must discuss. It nearly slipped my mind. *JUMPS UP AND DOWN* I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
  
Heero:....you are-  
  
Don't say it....just...don't say it.   
  
Heero:....  
  
The words aren't great.I'm sure, someone has said them before. I'm sure, I'm not the first one to say these words for after all...All I get are hand me downs.   
  
It was an accident, what happened. What Percy did. I just turned 17, and Percy wrote me a letter. Percy and Dad were finally going to make up.  
  
Took them a bloody long enough time...The war against You-Know-Who was done. Harry won! He won....and We all lay in the wizarding hospital.  
  
By all I mean Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Hermoine, Neville, and Me. Luna died.  
  
Luna died. Just like that....15 death eaters turned on her all yelling "Crucio!" She didn't have time to defend her self, she was already on the ground bleeding. But she did have time to look at us all, drop her wand and shout. "DON'T WORRY! I'LL BE GOING TO SEE THE WINSORS!"  
  
We screamed, and all blasts hit her.  
  
She refused to die, not smiling. Tears spread down her face and she screamed like hell, but that prat...she refused not to die smiling. She had told us if her mother had died smiling, she would not have looked so bad when she died. So Luna died smiling.  
  
You know what a Winsor is? Its like a Gaurdian Angel but watches over those who are in battle, and is an animal. They are beautifully drawn those creatures...I could see her atop one of those. Flying to heaven. Too bad they aren't real.  
  
Did you know, if I could...I would have held her in my arms and cried. She was someone you looked at and said, 'Why are people being nasty to her?' She was a very pleasent and kind girl.  
  
More likeable than that Cho girl...little pain in the...  
  
But so on,here we were.Sitting/laying in bed. Hermione was already able to get up, gratefully moveing up and about. She'd be able to leave soon. But 'Mione is great, shes been staying with us fakeing pain. Claiming there wass still a horrid pain in her head. Shes a great actor.  
  
Love that one...I do...and we had been going out for awhile...I was going to marry her.So much for that...  
  
Fred and George both were out of it still. Neville was too. They'd been out of it for....6 days? 7 days? I've lost count...but...well I did just wake up today. From what I've been told we've been here for a week.   
  
Fred, George and Neville were concious when they got here...not me...no I was suffering.  
  
But I'll tell you about that in a minute. Ginny....brave girl...had many wounds on her that would not close...She was in a great deal of pain, but just made jokes. Shes so brave...my little sister. The docters say she'll be fine in a matter of days.  
  
Harry...oh my poor mate...He'd fought to the death with Voldermort...Fought so hard.He was rewarded with a victorey! Best news I've gotton since the Chudely Cannons started winning! YAY CANNONS!!   
  
Harry is bandaged like a mummy,sept for his head,he lucked out there!Also he's regrowing all the bones in his legs...Hes almost done...he just had the toes left.Sorry to say...It was actully funny to see his legs like that! I swear I did not laugh...I couldn't! That curse was meant for me...and he...he took it for me.  
  
Harry's the best mate you'll ever make...the best.  
  
I'm grateful...that he and I were...best of mates...for awhile. For as long as we could be.  
  
Now, my wounds...not too bad. But Voldermort hit me with a curse...it made my insides begin to eat themselves. I fell withering, screaming in pain. Oh bloody hell...I'll have nightmares about the pain...the horriable pain.  
  
Or...at least...I would have had nightmares....  
  
I rember seeing Fred and George stare at me, try to hold me and comfort me. Then...the infuriated look...and they charged, But I belive Harry's look was the worst.  
  
He lay on the gound, unable to move, Thanks to his legs, starring at me. If Harry thinks Dumbledore's face is scary when he is angry, I mean *truely* angry....Harry should see his own.   
  
His eyes flashed, and it was as if his pupils disapeared. He went pale...and looked quite a deal like the Vampires. (If you guessed that was what Hagrid had us learning...you get a million Galleons....*cough cough* from someone else...)  
  
He raised his wand, shouted Avada Kedavra, and poof! That was it. You-know-who...reeled over dead as it gets. "Bloody Hell..." I murmered and then...died.   
  
Well I thought I did. But no. I woke here happy and content. War over! Bad guy gone! Time for happy ever after like in story books, right?! Wrong.  
  
Percy didn't mean to do it.  
  
Percy came for a visit, presents all for us. He'd babbled about apology's and what-not, then, said "Oh I brought you a friend from school! He was so worried."  
  
Oh Percy...it was Draco...a death eater...didn't you know? I was standing by Harry's bed. When Draco whipped out his wand and murmered words I can't rember.  
  
Daggers, sharper than anything appeared heading at Harry. Defenseless Harry. Harry my best mate in this whole wretched world. Harry, the one who took a hit for me.  
  
Do I need to say what happened next?  
  
I did the right thing and took a hit for him...and well 4 daggers entered my back.To be honest the curse You-know-oh screw it! The curse Voldermort used on me was more painful.  
  
Dam*it...wish it wasn't Draco that got me. Anyone but that git...that...that...I hate that Arse.  
  
I don't know who tackled Draco but someone did, lots of ruckous went on behind me. I'd collapsed on top of Harry my neck twisted, allowing me to stare at him.   
  
He was sobbing.   
  
The words aren't great. They've proablly been used before. But they are the right words. No words are better.  
  
I smiled as we both blubbered. I don't know why I was crying...I couldn't feel anything anymore. It was like a detached feeling...you know? Like when Wormtail hit me with that blast after Lupin went and changed into a werewolf.   
  
It was like I was floating...floating above my body watching a puppet me say everything that needed to be said.   
  
The words aren't great, but I can settle for 2nd best...thats what I do.   
  
"Harry...do..don't go and do anything stupid why'll I'm away. Don...don't get yourself killed. Marry me sister...I know you want to...seen you two snogging..."  
  
I wish he would've stopped crying...I don't like to see him cry.  
  
"You marry her...have plenty of midgets...and...name the first red head boy after me...that would be nice, I was gonna name m..my first son after you...guess thats been shot down. You take car...care of yourself...tell everyone I said goodbye...and...Mione...I love her...but make sure she finds someone,"  
  
He nodded. Chokeing. Screaming was going on behind me. What was going on over ther!? I mean bloody Hell, can't a man get some good last words in, with out racket goin' on?  
  
"R...Ron...don't leave! Don't leave me alone!"   
  
"What you tal..talking about...? Harry...don't you know...I'm just turning invisable. Like the invisabilty cloak is getting spread over me...but just 'cause you can't see me...don't mean I'm not there!"  
  
I can say some good things sometimes.  
  
"I'll be on the train to hogwarts...asking you if I could take that seat. I'll be down in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, teasing you about her fancying you. I'll be stan..standing on my bum leg, saying "You have to kill me to get to Harry!" I'll be in the lake at Hogwarts waiting for you to resque me. I'll be playing Quidditch with you,and doing horriably. I'll be backing you up every step you take,even if they be wrong. And I'll be fighting the war with you...until you win again."  
  
I smiled. Boy was I feeling sleepy...and warm. Like after you eat the first feast at Hogwarts.  
  
"Most importantly mate...I'll be watching you...and your childeren. Understand...so don't be a git when I go away. Just...just think of...this...just think that we're goi..going our sepreate ways for the summer...and we'll soon enough...be back together again."  
  
"RON NO!!"  
  
And I died. Funny feeling death, I rember thinking Moaning Myrtle was mad for talking about death like it was splendid. But well now I see why.  
  
When you die...every happy feeling comes back to you and carries you to this tunnel. You run to it and laughter is all around you; every fond moment you've done is too.Its really grand. The most important people, are there running next to you...and thats whats really grand.  
  
The only thing I wish had not happened was when Harry and Hermione, disappeared. Of course. Silly me...they wern't dead.  
  
Now here I am. I saw my funeral...mad me mighty depressed. Saw a stature of Mione, Harry and Me be put up. Saw a statue of just *me* be put up. Would you belive that? Now we three are one of the most famouse people out there...and well...its weird. Weird, becuase...they actully have a day to celebrate the day Voldermort fell.  
  
They have a day to honor me and everyone that died as well...Harry and Hermione, and others speak at it...its sad how they talk of me. But Harry, smiles an odd sad smile and says, "Ron isn't just a memory like some people say...he lives on...in every kid thats ever had a best friend and a Chocolate Frog!"  
  
That touched me...Glad he didn't do anything stupid while I was away.  
  
Heaven's not bad. Sirius, James, Lily (Harry's parents! They are just like my Best Mate. They really seem to like me. Hugging me and thanking me. For what, I'm not sure of.) Cedric, Lupin, and Luna. Loony Luna...good to see her.  
  
But you know, I think I prefer it here with you. I like watching you grow...and today you goto Hogwats...Harry and Ginny raised you to not think highly of yourself thank goodness. You'll join up with dear Mione's girls. Twins...Marie and Fran. Cute girls...love them both. But Like I said I like it here with you...I prefer your company, and your Father's more than anyone else's.  
  
I promised that I would watch you did-  
  
"Ron?" A boy with red hair, and freckles turned his green eyes on the window. His dad and Mum calling too him out the window. "You be good!" His father called, his brown hair a bit grey. His Mom blowing kisses. Her stomch nice and round from pregnancy.His little brother and sister, waving like mad.   
  
Ronald Potter smiled, waving goodbye to his Mum and Dad. "Don't worry! Someones watching over me!" He informed them and then sat back ready for Hogwarts. "'Scuse me..." Both Ron's in the compartment turned to see a short 10 year old boy.But only one Ron floated over the short boy smiling down at him. "Can I sit there, everywhere else is full." He said his dirty blonde hair falling over his brown eyes.   
  
"Please do!" The boy sat, smiling at the other boy. "I'm Will! Will Bishop." "I'm Ron! Ron Potter!" "Are you!? Are you really!? Wicked!"  
  
Like I said...the words aren't great. But...they are the words that fit.  
  
  
  
dun dun dun! end////it is now....2:06! spell checking and stuff is done and blah...i'm a slow writer when tired...blah...blah...reveiw...and if you think I was high when I worte this I swear I wasn't! 


End file.
